Lost in middle earth
by TheRomanRavenclaw
Summary: Two lotr fangirl best friends find themselves the story! With a twist. One of them is no longer human. She's an elf. rated T for violence and Langugue
1. bang goes the bus

Disclaimer : I dont own Lord of the rings. Just Juilet, Alice and Lily Summary -

Two lotr fangirl best friends find themselves the story! With a twist. One of them is no longer human. She's an elf.

Chapter 1 _

Alice Bell, was an oridinary girl. She had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. She also had pale skin. The school she went to was long-hill prep. A boarding school in london. Her bestie was Juilet were ; Aged 14 ,loved lord of the rings and shared a dorm at long-hill. Alice almost every day got a detention.  
Juilet Helleston was a not-so-ordinary girl. 1) She was an Orphan. 2)She was mad as a hatter. 3) She had electric blue streaks through her black hair. Her twin sister,Lily, died of cancer a year ago. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 7. Juilet was well behaved and had striking blue eyes.

The girls had just been on a school trip to warwick castle. Juilet found out she was paricularly skilled with a bow and arrow while Alice prefered a sword. The bus skidded to halt. the girls were thrown forward violently. The engine exploded into flames. The windows smashed. Just as death was about to claim the girls, they were taken out of our world to a place they loved to read about and watch on the screen. They were taken to Middle earth. Just outside Rivendell to be exact on the day of the council of elrond. 


	2. I'm an elf?

Disclaimer: i only own Juilet and Alice.

Chapter 2 _  
Jpov _

What the hell just happended? One minute we were in the bus then it hit something. I am dead? I opened my eyes. Naught single cut nor grase was apon me.I was still im my school uniform. On my left was Alice. Me being, well me decided to shout "WTF!"

"Okay What the HELL just happend?" Alice asked. Hey thats aliteration. :)

" No idea. All I remeber is the bus crashing and a flash of light. Wait! This plae looks like the forest in Rivendell from lord of... You don't think...

"HOLY CRAP. No way! We can't be can we?"

" Only one way to find out. Lets go find Rivendell." Alice looked at me and stopped in her tracks. " What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No your a- a an Elf!"  
" WHAT! No way." I got a mirror out of my blazer pocket." FUCK! I'm an elf."

"No shit sherlock!" I just glared at Alice. We started walking in the direction we thought Rivendell was in. It was silent because i decided to sing The F.U.N song from Spongebob. We just came out of the forest to where the coucil was ,currently, being held. I was on the last verse " F is for frolicing through all the flowers U is for Ukelele N is for nose picking, Chewing gum and sand licking Right here with my best buddie." Alice joined in on the last line.

"Finally! You stopped singing that anouying song!" Then she slapped me!

"OW! What was that for? If you thought that was anouying you ain't heard nothing yet"

" Your really anouying, Childish and not to mention extremmly cheeky!"

" I know! I try my hardest to be Anouying, Childish and very very VERY Cheeky!" I said with a mock bow to Alice. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

" No matter where we go, you never cease to amaze me Juilet Helleston. Never!"

" You know why thats is? Because I'm stuck with a Plain Jane thats named Alice Bell."

" Hey! Thats mean!" She said while pushing each me over. I glared at her then we both burst out laughing. We recived some wird looks from the people at the council. CRAP! We forgot about them.

" Who are you? and what is your buisness in this land?" A guy, I'mm guessing Elrond, at the front of the Council asked.

" Well. I'm Juilet Helleston. That be Alice Bell. We don't know how we got here. All we remeber is our bus crashing, bursting in to flames and us almost dieing."

" What pray tell is a bus" Boromir asked. HATE that guy. He's such a turd.

I explained the basics of modern tech and our(me and Alice) story. Every one exept Boromir(shocker) belived us. It ended up with us becoming part of the fellowship. You know what happens next. 


	3. Adoption

I am incredibly sorry but I really don't have my heart in some of my stories anymore so I'm putting them up for adoption. The stories are:

- Alice Human Sacrifice

- Zero To Hero

- Lost in Middle Earth

It's been forever since I've updated them and I've just lost interest. I did once have a plot and planned to update them but it's now just gone. If anyone's interested in taking them, please message me about it. You must have at least some small idea of where you want to take the story. You don't have to use what I've already written (Because it's crap) but can you at least use the characters and some of the plot.


End file.
